Détente
by eric clutter
Summary: Pairing intéressant non ? La scène se passe pendant l'examen où certains membres de Fairy Tail ont l'occasion de devenir mages de Rang S.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Bonne lecture à tous !**

_Détente_

Grey et Loki venaient d'achever leur combat contre Mest et Wendy par une victoire écrasante. Ils marchaient à travers la grotte qui devait les mener à la sortie.

« Biiien ! Premier examen finit !

- Si Natsu ou Fried est battu ici, la route sera plus facile.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu penses que cette façon de devenir mage de classe S est la bonne ? Ce n'est pas aussi facile !

- Je sais, je sais. »

Loki réfléchissait encore au pourquoi de sa participation. L'année dernière, il avait fait une promesse à Grey. Maintenant, pendant la durée de l'examen, il mettra tout son pouvoir au service de l'Ice Maker pour qu'il parvienne à son but.

« Loki, tu rêvasses ?

- Oui... excuse-moi, je pensais juste que j'étais très heureux d'être ton partenaire.

- Mmmh, moi aussi. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir choisi. »

Étrangement, on sentit une brusque hausse de la température ambiante. Léo prit soudainement Grey dans ses bras, il nicha sa tête dans son cou pour ensuite remonter le long de son cou avec sa langue.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais que les filles. Lucy, par exemple... Qui plus est, j'aime une autre personne.

- Exact, j'aime les filles mais toi, tu es différent d'elles. Et pour Natsu, nous ne sommes pas obligés de lui cacher. Je sais que c'est lui que tu aimes, je l'avais deviné. Ce que je te propose n'est pas une relation mais simplement un petit moment de détente. Après l'examen on pourrait aussi inviter ton petit-copain à participer avec nous.

- … Si c'est que tu désires, je ne suis pas contre. D'ailleurs, je pense que Natsu ne dirait pas non, lui aussi. »

Grey tourna sa tête, et les deux garçons s'embrassèrent. Un baiser profond, on sentait que ce n'était pas un lion pour rien. Il avait rapidement glissé sa langue pour mieux partager cet échange avec son partenaire. Il est vrai qu'il était normalement un coureur de jupons mais il ressentait pour Natsu et Grey plus qu'une simple relation d'amitié. C'est la première fois qu'il désirait autant un homme ou qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Leur baiser fut empli d'une extrême passion, sans retenu ou même sans une once de pudeur. Ils s'écartèrent en haletant et en ayant un visage légèrement rouge, de plaisir. Ils retirèrent leurs sacs et, avant de continuer Grey passa sa main dans les cheveux de Loki. Il était curieux de pouvoir palper sa belle crinière.

« J'ai beau te regarder sous tous les angles, t'es vraiment pas mal.

- Merci, mais je suppose que ça ne vaut pas Natsu. »

L'Ice Maker s'approcha du lion en retirant sa chemise au passage. Il lui murmura des mots tendres et sincères.

« Désolé, j'aime Natsu de tout mon cœur. Je t'aime aussi, seulement ce ne sera jamais la même chose qu'avec lui.

- Je le comprends bien. N'es tu pas gêné de dire des choses aussi embarrassantes ?

- La ferme ! »

Grey peinait à cacher son visage derrière une épaule de Loki pour cacher son visage, rougissant de gêne.

« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Il était temps que tu le demandes. »

Le mage de glace s'accroupit devant Léo. On pouvait déjà voir son érection gonflante à travers le vêtement. Il fallait faire durer le plaisir ! Il commença à sucer sa queue sans rabaisser son pantalon. De sa langue à sa bouche, il avait envie de s'amuser avec son compagnon. Les prochaines épreuves seraient sûrement plus ardu, un instant de plaisir ne tuerait personne. D'autant que son équipier était un de ses meilleurs amis et qu'il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. Ils n'en étaient qu'aux préludes et Loki était chaud et même bouillant derrières ces gémissement très audibles. On n'aurait pas cru en le voyant mais Léo est très enclin au plaisir du sexe. Ses nombreuses histoires pouvaient faire douter de sa nature à désirer une relation stable avec quelqu'un ou même à l'approfondir. En réalité, le beau Loki n'était pas de ce bord-là. Il n'avait juste pas encore réalisé que les mecs étaient plus son genre.

« A-arrête-toi Grey...

- Tu as dis quelque chose ? »

L'Ice Maker lui avait adressé un regard malicieux. Il n'était pas du genre à céder à ses pulsions mais il y avait des limites à ne pas atteindre. Celles-ci étant dépassé, il releva Grey d'un coup, le colla contre une paroi de la grotte. Il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en retirant sa ceinture qui devenait un peu trop encombrante à ses yeux. Il l'utilisa pour attacher ses bras, c'est lui qui mènerait la danse.

« Des tendances masochistes ? Ça me plaît bien !

- Ne bouge pas !

- Comme si je pouvais. »

Étant actuellement le meneur, c'était à Loki d'agir. Il se baissa à son tour tandis que Grey souriait de ce que présageait la situation actuelle. Le pantalon de l'Ice Maker se retrouva vite retiré. Le lion pu alors observer à son tour le membre durci de son partenaire. Il débuta ses actions en le remuant énergiquement pendant qu'il se masturbait lui-même. Plus il continuait, plus il était certain de préférer Grey à toute ses conquêtes aussi mineures qu'elles l'ont été. Depuis tellement longtemps, il avait vécu sans réellement comprendre ses vraies envies, ses réels penchants. Jugeant qu'il devait opter une autre méthode, il se décida à enfin engloutir sa verge. Tout en perdurant ses allées et venues, il ne s'arrêta pas de secouer son propre membre. Il se sentait vivant, une intense source de plaisir lui parcourait le corps. Il en devait en être de même pour Grey mais c'était quand même... jouissif.

Il vint un moment où la pression demeurant trop forte, Grey relâcha sa semence dans la bouche de son lion. Il l'engloutit entièrement mais ne l'avala pas. Il eut l'idée de faire partager à Grey son propre sperme. Il le garda en bouche et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Il lui déroba un baiser tout en partageant la semence qu'il avait préservé pour lui. Il en coula un peu sur le visage de Léo mais l'Ice Maker s'empressa de le nettoyer proprement.

« Alors, c'était bon ?

- C'est mon propre sperme pourtant le goût est horrible.

- Tu es dur avec toi-même. Moi, j'ai adoré, c'était divin.

- Je préfère goûter à la semence de Natsu. »

Le brun eut un rire gentillet.

« Tu es plus loquace que d'habitude sur tes sentiments personnels.

- C'est parce que je sais que peux te faire confiance. Tu ne répéteras pas ce que je dis au premier venu.

- Je suis flatté de ton assurance sur ma loyauté mais c'est vrai qu'elle est parfaitement justifiée. »

Après cette discussion qui fut intéressante mais néanmoins brève, les hostilités reprirent. Léo enleva son t-shirt, dévoilant une peau claire qui ne demandait qu'à être passé au crible. Le mage de glace effectua ce qu'il souhaitait faire, c'est à dire déguster ce corps qui ne demandait que lui. En premier, il passa sur ses tétons en les mordillant ou les léchant. Il traça de longs sillons qui remontaient depuis le vêtement qui couvrait le bas-ventre du lion jusqu'à son oreille. Il la suçota en gémissant de façon provocante. Il faut dire que la queue de Grey était en surchauffe et que celle de Léo n'allait pas mieux non plus. Ils allaient bientôt en venir au moment le plus important mais autant encore profiter de la chaleur de son partenaire qui leur procurait tant d'émoi.

Il n'est pas dit que Grey Fullbuster sera traité d'égoïste. Il s'était délecté de la fellation que lui avait offerte son camarade, il allait donc lui en offrir une du même niveau. Il n'avait qu'à peine débuté la sienne tout à l'heure, cette fois le sexe du lion lui serait entièrement offert. Et donc, le brun ôta le vêtement devenu encombrant mais pas sans embrasser de nouveau son cher et tendre ami. Il glissa sa langue à travers ce baiser où les esprits pouvaient se trouver au bord de l'évanouissement. Enfin, c'était bien loin d'être la cas pour ces deux hommes au corps parfaitement endurci derrière des années d'entraînement. L'Ice Maker usait sa langue de bien diverses façons. Il montait et descendait en ne suçant que les bords de son bas-ventre. Il lui arrivait aussi de savourer l'extrémité de son sexe avec le bout de sa langue ou en l'utilisant entièrement. Après s'être régalé des divers gémissements de son équipiers il engloutit entièrement son pénis. Les cris de Loki gagnèrent en intensité et en fréquence. Ses montées et descentes se firent à grande vitesse. Que Grey lui fasse une fellation, cela lui procurait une sensation de bien-être. Quand Loki jouit, le mage de glace fit la même chose que son ami avait faite pour lui. Il se releva en ayant gardé dans sa bouche, la précieuse semence que le lion venait de donner afin de la partager avec lui.

« Alors ?

- Tu as raison, je préfère le goût de ton sperme au mien. Ce n'est pas très bon.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange car j'ai apprécié déguster le tien.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses étranges dans la vie. Le monde est ainsi fait.

- Oui... mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler philosophie.

- Je le sais bien ! »

Jugeant que ce n'était plus nécessaire, Loki retira la ceinture des poignets de l'Ice Maker. Des marques restaient encore sur ses bras. Il s'inquiéta un peu de cette action qu'il avait fait sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Ça ne fait pas mal ?

- Pas de soucis ! C'est rien du tout ! »

Léo retrouva le sourire qu'il savait si bien montrer. Éprouvant malgré tout quelques remords à cette action, il saisit le bras de Grey auquel il entrelaça sa main à la sienne et le passa sur sa joue. Ensuite, sa langue descendit le long de son bras, s'attardant un moment sur ces marques avant de reprendre sa route. Il fit de même avec l'autre bras mais en étant plus lent, l'instant présent étant trop précieux à ses yeux.

Comme pour le remercier de cette magnifique démonstration de gentillesse. Grey lui tendit la main. Loki la lui donna sans se poser de questions. L'Ice Maker passa plusieurs doigts dans sa bouche, profitant bien de chacun d'entre eux. Ses doigts étant bien humidifiés, le brun décida qu'il était temps de passer à ça. Il les laissa tomber sans se presser, traversant son torse, frôlant son pénis. Après cela, le lion les introduisit dans son orifice. Il fallait préparer le terrain avant de venir au moment le plus chaud. Il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois que Grey couchait un homme. Comme il avait Natsu, la question était stupide. Par contre, ce serait bien la première fois que Grey se ferait prendre par un homme et ce serait lui qui en aurait l'honneur. Ses doigts entrèrent et sortirent de lui tandis qu'il haletait, le visage rouge d'excitation. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que son trou soit glissant, signe qu'il serait prêt à le recevoir. Pendant que Loki le rendait euphorique Grey, qui avait retrouvé la mobilité de ses mains en profita pour titiller son équipier. Soit, il lui caressa le visage en y traçant des traits sur tout son contour. Soit il lui masturbait son sexe qui malgré les récents efforts donnés, était toujours aussi dressé, comme Grey d'ailleurs. Ces gestes firent rougir le lion, le rendant encore plus attirant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ça y est ! L'intérieur était devenu glissant. Il était enfin prêt à l'accueillir ! Léo souleva Grey et le pénétra sans trop le forcer. L'Ice Maker tenait Loki par la taille, tandis que son sexe était en lui. Le lion enlaçait lui aussi pour préserver son équilibre. Il n'avait jamais été pris avant, au moins, il sait maintenant ce que ressentait Natsu quand c'est lui qui le pénétrait. Pour le moment ce n'était pas le Dragon Slayer qu'il avait en face de lui. La personne devant lui était Léo du Lion, un esprit qui n'était pas mal non plus. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne pensait plus à son rouquin enragé cela n'arriverait pas. Il pensait juste que coucher avec un homme tel que Loki était une expérience à partager. Il pourrait être dans un triangle amoureux où l'amour qui les liait était mutuel. Léo entama ses va-et-vient tandis que Grey ne faisait que le rendre encore plus fou. Il lécha ses lèvres en esquissant un sourire pervers ou il lui chatouilla le dos du bout des doigts. Le lion devint de plus en plus enclin à la folie du sexe. Ses mouvements de pénétration se firent d'une vélocité s'accentuant davantage au fil des minutes qui s'écoulèrent. Il faut croire qu'il est dangereux de réveiller le lion qui sommeille en lui. Danger était un bien grand mot car la pression, bien qu'étant très forte restait encore supportable. Il ne se sentait pas encore défaillir, c'était trop tôt ! Loki continuait ses allées et venues incessant qui étaient empreint d'une profonde sensibilité à travers cette agressivité passagère. Comme Grey trouvait la situation amusante, il se décida à en rajouter encore. Au vue de sa position, il n'arrivait pas atteindre parfaitement les fesses de Léo mais le peu qu'il pouvait toucher suffisait amplement. Il s'attela à la tâche. Tandis que le lion ne diminuait pas son ardeur à le prendre, Grey lui toucha le derrière. Il l'étira ou essaya d'introduire comme il pouvait ses doigts à l'intérieur.

Loki était complètement à bout. Il embrassa Grey avec beaucoup de sentiments et une passion significative tout en en entamant un dernier mouvement de pénétration. Ce fut le dernier car Loki atteint l'extase et se relâcha en Grey dans un cri poussé pour se laisser tomber sur le sol rocailleux de la grotte. Ils s'échangèrent un ultime baiser avant de se rappeler qu'ils devaient reprendre leur route. Ils se rhabillèrent et partirent car ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

« Bon, il faudrait que nous terminions ce trajet.

- Ouaip ! L'examen pour devenir mage de rang S est loin d'être terminé. Nous n'avons fini que la première étape et il doit en rester plusieurs.

- Peu importe, je ferais mon possible et tu auras mon appui constant, partenaire ! »

Grey tendit la main et Léo tapa dedans, signe amicale.

« Après que tout soit terminé, il ne faudra pas oublier de parler à Natsu.

- Loki... t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'une partie à trois le tenterait, tu es notre ami après tout. »

Le lion tâta les cheveux bleus marines de son équipier et les ébouriffa avec un sourire radieux.

« Arrête !

- Tu m'as fait la même chose, pendant nos ébats.

- Je n'avais fais que toucher tes doux cheveux bruns. Certains lions ont la même couleur de crinière que tes cheveux.

- Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je suis Léo du Lion, le gardien des douze clés d'Or au service de sa majesté, Lucy. »

L'Ice Maker éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre.

« Tu tiens toujours le même discours ! Es-tu vraiment amoureux de ta princesse ?

- Ben... je crois que non. Peut-être que j'agis comme si c'était le cas pour bien me faire d'elle.

- Ça m'étonnerait que ça fonctionne. Elle doit te prendre pour un pervers ou un détraqué.

- Ne le suis-je pas un peu ? »

Il regarda les marques faites sur les poignets de Grey quand il les avait attachés avec sa ceinture.

« Ce n'est rien du tout.

- Oui mais ça montre une partie de moi qui est...assez vicieuse. »

Loki reçut un court baiser de la part de Grey.

« C'était pour quoi ?

- Pour te rassurer, idiot ! Tout le monde à ce genre de penchant dissimulé au fond de lui. Tu n'es pas le seul à être ainsi.

- Merci, de me réconforter.

- T'inquiète, ça me fait plaisir. Regarde, je crois qu'on arrive au bout de la route.

- Je me demande qu'y à part nous à réussi l'épreuve.

- Natsu sera là, sois-en sûr !

- Nous allons le savoir tout de suite ! »


End file.
